jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Raspberry Beret
Raspberry Beret (ラーズベリー・ベレー Rāzuberī Berē) 'is the Stand of Madonna Zeppeli. 'Appearance Raspberry Beret is a slim humanoid Stand and shares the height as Madonna. It face is covered by a mask and a helmet adorned with plane wings and turbine engines. It wears a white suit with a zig zag pattern and armor that covers the torso. It has metallic shoes with plane wings attached to them. 'Personality' Raspberry Beret doesn't have a personality at all but it is shown to move gracefully and resembles to that of a ballet dancer. It's Stand Cry is " KAMI KAMI KAZE ...!!!". Ocassionally, it would also shout "MUDA MUDA MUDA ...!!!" 'Abilities' Although physically mediocre in combat, Raspberry Beret's ability to manipulate the speed and direction of moving objects allows Madonna to do a wide array of attacks. 'Velocity Manipulation' Raspberry Beret gives Madonna the ability to manipulate the velocity of any moving object that's in her field of vision. She is able to change the speed and direction of a moving object but required to keep focus on the object to manipulate it, thus she is unable to manipulate than one object at the same time. Madonna is able to work through this limitation by using her right eye and see through Raspberry Beret's left eye at the same time, allowing her manipulate two objects, this however gives her a painful headache. If Madonna cancels the velocity of the target object, it will make a complete stop. This allowed her to easily defend herself from machine gun fire by cancelling the velocity of the bullets that came towards her. She is also able to swap the velocity of two objects, for example, Madonna swapping the velocity of a rock thrown quickly in the air and a fast car, causing the car to fly high in the air and the rock having the velocity of the car. The velocity of the moving objects that Madonna can also be combined to a single object, potentially creating an extremely fast object. Madonna can also make any object move at a constant speed regardless of any force that acts on it but requires her to touch it. These objects will pierce through other objects regardless of the relative speed. It doesn't matter if the object is moving at an extremely slow pace or if the target is not moving at all, so long as some part of them is physically moved, like poking a television screen (moving the television). While the speed of the object will depend on how fast Madonna moves it, she is able to change the direction of the affected object. The object will get to a complete stop once Madonna cancels the ability. Madonna learns that she is able to manipulate Raspberry Beret and her own movements, allowing her to do the same abilities to herself. When she speeds up her movement, her senses become enhanced and gives her better reflexes. However using this too much can cause great strain to her body, this also applies to her Stand. Madonna also uses this ability in conjunction with the Spin by speeding up the rotational speed of the Steel Balls and thus creates a extremely large amount of friction. This makes the Steel Balls much more powerful and is capable of producing extreme heat, allowing her to create fire, cause burns to people's skin, quickly thaw ice, and even easily cutting through metal. This ability also gives Madonna full control over the trajectory of the Steel Balls. It is unknown what the limits of the speed that Madonna can put into a single object.